The Protectors of the Hearth
by Theseus and Orion Stark
Summary: Jackson Blake was betrayed by all those that he cared for. He was approached by an Olympian to become the first Protector and help demigods in need. Rated T for Language and certain themes.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, I have decided to write a knew story. I got this idea from some other stories that would have Percy run away from camp after being betrayed and end up being the champion of Hestia and starting a group that are like the Hunters. This story will be different. Percy and Annabeth are gods. As well as Nico. Jason will eventually join the Protectors as he is immortal already. I wanted to change the oath so that they could at least have that one person to love and hold dear. The first part of the story they will be known as the Protectors of the Hearth, but eventually they will become the Protectors of Olympus and gain blessings of all the Olympians. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Prologue

The greatest force of immortal heroes was formed by Lady Hestia Goddess of the Hearth and Home. She put together this force after one of the strongest heroes to ever live had been betrayed by his friends and all of camp. She decided to use males for this force as there was already a strong force of females out there. This force was approved of by the Olympian council. The Oath all of the members made was very simple to the one of the Hunters of Artemis, the only difference is that the members of this new group could find one love and once they were married the female would become an immortal wife.

The first member was a hero by the name of Jackson Blake. He was a son of Hades and could not only manipulate the dead, but also manipulate the shadows to do as he wished. He was the strongest demigod child of Hades to ever live. The only one stronger was Nico di Angelo, but he had accepted the offer of becoming a god and now was the God of Shadows and Ghosts. Jackson or Jack was a great hero and was worshipped in camp by all the campers that is until they slowly began to turn their backs on him. It all started the day Damien Studbaker a son of Zeus came to camp and took all of the glory from Jack. After feeling completely betrayed, Jack ran away and on the first night he met Hestia who offered him sanctuary from the campers. She also offered him immortality and the ability to protect all demigod children.

Jackson Blake was no more, now he was known as Omega and he was the leader of the Protectors of the Hearth.


	2. Gamma

**Here is the first real chapter of the Protectors of the Hearth. I have changed the layout of this story and also the name so I can make it a series. The first few chapters will be introductions to characters and how they were betrayed by the Gods or by the campers. **

**Without further ado I introduce you to Gamma the fourth in command behind Omega, Alpha, and Beta.**

* * *

A boy with short blond hair sits down beside the creek that flows through camp. He is taking a break from training with his siblings. Being a child of Hermes has its benefits like being able to sneak off whenever you want and not be found. His name is Charlie Wright and he is the counselor to Cabin Eleven or Hermes Cabin. He is the son of Hermes and Abigail Wright. He is also a legacy of both Athena and Ares, meaning he can not only make a strategy worthy of Athena for Capture the flag, but also fight like a child of Ares when in a duel. Charlie was heralded at camp for not only being a successful leader, but he has also survived the many quests he had gone on with his best friend Jackson Blake. The one thing Charlie regretted more than anything was what happened two summers ago when he betrayed Jack in favor of Damien the son of Zeus. It was a terrible mistake on his part and all he has tried to do since if find Jack and apologize and leave with him.

"Char!" Charlie heard his nickname being yelled. "Where are you man?"

"I'm over here," Charlie replied and got up to see that the one calling him was his little brother Jamie. "What's up Jamie?"

"Just lookin' for you," Jamie replied. "What have you been doin' out here alone?"

"Just thinking," Charlie replied.

"Oh well, Damien sent me to find you to tell you that the ruling is about to start," Jamie said solemnly.

"Don't worry bro," Charlie replied as he walked towards Jamie. "Whatever they decide I will be fine, you will have a new counselor and I will be exiled. We can still see each other every once in a while."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why they are doing this to you," Jamie pouted. "You've never done anything to hurt the camp. Why would they even think that you are the reason that the hellhounds got in?"

"Because they are being given evidence that says otherwise," Charlie replied. "I don't know where they got this evidence, but I will find out who is betraying me and I will have a chat with them. Now I better get there before they send the Olympian Army after me."

With that Charlie started heading towards the Big House to attend the ruling on whether he was a traitor or not. The walk went by quickly as Charlie just wanted it to get it over with.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

The Big House at Camp Half-Blood had a game room that was turned into a meeting room for camp counselors when something came up. The counselors sat around a table in the same order as their cabins. Damien sat next to Chiron at the head of the table. When Charlie walked in they were already in a heated debate.

"Ah, Mr. Wright has finally joined us," Chiron greeted. "The meeting can get under way now. As you know this is a meeting to decide if Charles Wright is guilty of betrayal or innocent of all charges."

"What would be the punishment if he is found guilty?" Stephanie Wise head of Demeter Cabin asked.

"Either exile or banished to Tartarus," Chiron replied grimly. "Damien has the counselors made a decision?"

"We have," Damien replied. "We find Charlie guilty of summoning five hellhounds to attack the camp."

"Now for punishment, all in favor of Exile please raise your hands now," Chiron said and every hand was raised except for Damien's. "Charles Wright son of Hermes, you are hereby exiled from Camp Half-Blood. If you step foot on these grounds again you will be killed on sight. You have one hour to gather your things and be on your way. I am deeply sorry my boy."

The counselors all left leaving just Charlie and Chiron in the room. "I'm so sorry Chiron. I have failed you," Charlie cried.

"You have never failed me," Chiron said and then pulled out an envelope and handed it to Charlie. "Take this; it will lead you to a place that is safe and to an old friend. Once there tell the leader what happened and you will be offered to join them. Now go and get your stuff packed and take this."

Charlie grabbed the envelope and a pouch that had a little bit of money in it. "Thank Chiron," Charlie said as he ran out of the Big House and to Cabin eleven. After Charlie had packed up all of his things and said goodbye to his siblings he ran off to Half-Blood Hill and out of the border. Once outside of the border he pulled out the envelope that Chiron had given him and it said to head to Wolf Lake State Forest in Upstate New York. Charlie got a cab to take him into the city where he got a bus ticket to take him up to the meeting point.

When he arrived at the forest the sun was setting. He started walking into the woods and immediately felt like he was being watched. After the sun had completely set he decided to find a place to camp. After walking for an hour more he found a nice clearing near a creek that would be nice for his campsite. He grabbed some sticks and bigger pieces of wood for a fire. After he got his fire started he set up a tent and then heard some noises coming from the woods near him.

He pulled out his sword and shouted, "WHO'S THERE?" No response just more rustling of leaves. "Show yourself!"

"Omega," a voice said. "We have found him. Should we approach? Are you sure? Okay then. Beta, Omega said to introduce ourselves and then bring him to camp."

"Sure thing Alpha," another voice said.

"You can put your weapons down," Alpha said. "We are unarmed as we were sent to bring you to our camp. My name is Alpha and this is Beta we are the second and third in charge of the Protectors of the Hearth and champions of Hestia. Our Omega would like to speak with you."

"How did you find me?" Charlie asked.

"Chiron let us know you were coming," Beta replied. "What's your name?"

"Charlie Wright," Charlie responded.

"Then that is why Omega is so worried about your safety," Alpha said. "Pack your stuff back up so you can come back to camp with us."

Charlie just nodded and packed his stuff back up and followed Alpha and Beta through the woods to another clearing near a large lake.

"Welcome to camp Charlie," Alpha said. "Beta take his stuff and set up his tent. I'll take him to Omega."

Beta grabbed Charlie's things and headed towards an opening in between two tents. Alpha just started walking towards the largest of the tents once there he motioned for Charlie to wait outside and walked in. After a few minutes Alpha came out and said, "Omega would like to talk to you alone."

Charlie walked in and saw a man standing near a desk looking over a map. "Greetings Charles Wright," the man said. "I am Omega leader of the Protectors of the Hearth. You have already met my two top lieutenants, Alpha and Beta who were betrayed at the same time. You probably have many questions and I will be happy to answer five of them tonight and the rest tomorrow after you get some rest. So fire away."

"Who are you, like in your real name? What is the purpose of the Protectors of the Hearth? How many of you are there out there? How did Chiron know where to send me? And what is up with the whole using Greek letters as your names?" Charlie asked.

"The Protectors of the Hearth are the male equivalent of the Hunters of Artemis except we are allowed to fall in love and marry once. Right now there are only five others Protectors besides myself, Alpha, and Beta. The letter Chiron gave you was enchanted to tell you where we were. The Greek letters are used to help identify myself, my two lieutenants, my two captains, and my two sergeants. As of right now I only have my two lieutenants. I was hoping you would fill my first captain spot," Omega replied.

"I will if you answer my first question first," Charlie said.

"Very well," Omega replied taking off his mask and hood. "My name is Jackson Blake son of Hades."

"Jack," Charlie gasped. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"No need to apologize," Omega said. "You are in the same boat as me. So what do you say?"

"I'll be your captain," Charlie replied.

"Then repeat after me," Omega began. "I, Charlie Wright, swear loyalty to Lady Hestia and the Protectors of the Hearth. I swear to only fall in love and marry once. I swear to protect all heroes whether they are heading towards camp for the first time or on a quest. I swear this all on the River Styx."

"I, Charlie Wright, swear loyalty to Lady Hestia and the Protectors of the Hearth. I swear to only fall in love and marry once. I swear to protect all heroes whether they are heading towards camp for the first time or on a quest. I swear this all on the River Styx," Charlie repeated and began to glow a warm orange glow.

"Lady Hestia has approved your Oath and granted you immortality and the name Gamma," Jack said. "Now go get some sleep Gamma. Tomorrow you will meet the rest of the Protectors and begin your training."


	3. Hello again!

**Sorry for the delay on all stories. I wish I could say that I have some ready to be updated, but alas I do not. Last weekend I got in an accident while driving home from work. My car was totaled and I was left with a concussion and a broken right arm. Being that I am right handed it has been extremely hard to type. That is why I had my best friend write this for me. I thank you all for the support and I should be up and able to type again in about 3-7 weeks. Now for some other news.**

**Protectors of the Hearth will be put on an indefinite hiatus as I can't think of any new characters for it. If you could please check my profile and message me a filled out OC form that would be great. **

**A Time for Change will be going under a major rewrite as soon as I can. I want to slow it down and maybe make it a trilogy. If you want to submit ideas please send me a message.**

**Prince of Atlantis will be getting some chapters as soon as I can find someone to write them for me. I have a few ideas for it and would like to get them done as soon as possible. **

**Theseus Stark will be completely rewritten and be added to. I have decided to make the first story longer and will only make it a two story series instead of three. **

**As for my Harry Potter stories, they will be making a come back as soon as I can type again. I have found my inspiration for them and I am ready to start writing them again. **

**Again I thank you all for your support and I can't wait to start updating again. **

See you soon-

_Theseus Stark_


End file.
